denial
by dark raven0
Summary: From the begining of life, to the ending in death, it's hard to always accept the truth. [Rated for character death,songfic]


Disclaimer: I don't own in any way shape or form, bionicle.

If anyone cares to notice the fact that most of my fics end with bionicle dying…. No I'm not emo or suicidal… no I don't hate any characters, my writing style is just dark, and generally depressing.

* * *

A powerful figure walked slowly onward, as if each step was causing him great pain. He walked on and on, passing matoran lodging, canals, the school, protodermis falls, and fountains on his slow methodical walk through the metru. All the while carrying another, carefully, as a mother carries her small child. It was that time of day at which there were no matoran on the streets to stare at the pair, none to see the trail of blood left in their wake, none to watch as the ever moving figure stumbled from exhaustion, none to hear the labored breathing that emanated from him. As if giving proof and reason to this absence of passerby, the low mournful sound of the school's bell signified the start of classes at the local school.

_Playground school bell rings again_

A steady downpour of rain fell from the cloudy, overcast sky, showering everything within reach with droplets of water as the rain came down in buckets, the lightning and thunder lacing the sky with terrible brilliance. Yet the lone moving figure of the pair never altered his steady course to the great temple to find shelter.

_Rain clouds come to play again

* * *

_

As Pohatu saw a tall red figure come toward them through the rain, he rejoiced, running out to meet his friend, his brothers following his footsteps, heedless of the rain that battered down at them. However, as he saw who Tahu was carrying and the state of the occupant of Tahu's arms, he slowed to a mournful walk, unable to believe the outcome of the battle. But Tahu still came toward them, walking as if nothing this serious was wrong.

* * *

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

"Everything's fine." I say to them, handing over our deeply sleeping teammate to the capable arms of Onua, who has an expression on his face as though something had just died. "They're just sleeping right now. The battle was extremely fatiguing, so it's no surprise." 'This was all your fault Tahu!' my mind hissed at me, 'If you hadn't rushed into battle without thinking over a plan, a strategy, anything! Your teammate wouldn't be-.'

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

Lewa glanced around to see if anyone else was willing before cautiously shaking the sleeping figure's shoulder, held close to Onua's chest.

"Hello? Wake up, you're home." Lewa's voice picked up a curious strain to it, his usually happy voice becoming urgent, his shaking more insistent, "Now isn't the time to sleep. You can do that later, just wake up!" These last few words carried so much emotion, I wondered if Lewa was breaking, but instead all he did was bow his head solemnly, and step back. Although it could have been the rain, all seemed to be crying, for no apparent reason at all.

"What's wrong?" I demanded insistently, confused by their reactions. Were they not glad and joyful that we made it back in one piece?

"Tahu," Kopaka spoke in a strained and strangely patient voice, one I've never heard him use before, the type you use to explain to a overemotional, crying two year old matoran that one plus one, really does equal two. "She's…. dead."

"That has to be the worst joke I've ever heard, Kopaka. But nice try." I replied, annoyed with my fellow toas reaction and emotions to the current "situation."

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

"Tahu, it's the truth." Takanuva spoke quietly, "she's dead." With those words of absolute, he lay a hand on my arm in a "comforting" way. "Come on, let's get you dried off." At these words, I felt anger ignite like a spreading forest fire in my system. It wasn't the words that upset me, don't get me wrong here, it's all very annoying to have your teammates tell you that one of your fellows is dead and all when they're obviously sleeping, but it was more or less his tone. It was as though I was this wild rahi that he was trying to tame with calm and soothing words. It was as if I wasn't right in the head and coming to pieces.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

And yet I followed them into the great temple, letting them guide my tired body into the dry, Onua setting down the "dead" body by me. 'They also want to pretend?' It seemed that my mind possessed a subconscious of its own, 'How amusing, you refuse to believe, and the ones that professed the truth go right along with it.'

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

I heard a strange gulping noise coming from Lewa. It appeared he was having trouble coping with all of this, and was cracking under the strain of not being able believing the truth that our friend was merely sleeping. As I looked at him, I realized he was trying to stop crying, and going to pieces like an old piece of pottery as he ferociously tried to wipe all the tears from his face. Lewa was always the most emotional of us.

_Don't cry_

I glanced down, ashamed and a little embarrassed to be in his company, to witness his momentary time of weakness. If it would help, I could show them that her heartlight was beating a slow, steady rhythm. I glanced down at her heartlight, and after quickly checking that yes, indeed her heartlight was beating, I raised my head to inform my friends that they were being kolhi heads, when out of the corner of my mask, something that made my heart stand still for a moment before the truth came crashing down around me. Burying me in its destruction.

Her heartlight was impossibly...

… Dark.

It was as dark as a moonless night.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

NO! It her heart, it was fine when I left and started traveling! What happened! How could she leave this mortal plane and I without a trace, a noise, a sound?

_Hello I'm still here_

Gali was dead.

* * *

The funeral seemed to drone on for hours. Speeches on her good deeds, fond memories of times before, all these were lost on me. None of these things seemed to perfectly describe or fit the Gali I knew. The Gali I knew had a ferocious temper if you dug deep enough and pushed the right buttons. The Gali I knew possessed a calm tranquil nature while retaining endless joy of all things living. I soundlessly opened my palm to show the small chip of armor I now kept as a memorial and memory to the past.

_All that's left of yesterday_

I heard a collective gasp echo around. The entire gathering had stopped in the middle of a heartfelt recollection that concerned a humorous memory of shipbuilding day concerning everyone falling overboard because a certain someone had rocked the boat. They were pointing to the sky that had started pelting the party with rain.

"How ironically fitting." I heard Pohatu murmur quietly beside me, bitterness of the loss of his friend creeping into his voice.

I sighed, turning my attention to the rain, which was coming down harder by the second, drowning out any other sound except for that of the pitter-patter of rain. The ocean and sky were mourning for their loss in perfect harmony.

* * *

The song is by evanescence, entitled "Hello"

Please review….


End file.
